


Jealousy

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine never thought that he was the jealous-type, but then he got in relationship with Kagami Taiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ревность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253401) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> I just feel like writing in White Day orz And this is unbeta-ed so sorry for the bad grammars, bad plot, oocness, typo etc orz
> 
> And even though I said I write this in White Day, it doesn't even related to White Day orz

Aomine Daiki always considered himself as cocky, yes, he acknowledged it. But, hey, you were allowed to be cocky as long as you got the talent to prove yourself, right? Aomine knew that his ego was as high as Everest, but he really never thought that he was the jealous-type. Until he was in relationship with Kagami Taiga.

Before this, Aomine never jealous of anything or anyone. He was handsome, hot, popular, talented, well, even though he was not that good at academic stuffs, he got nothing to be jealous of. But then he got in relationship with Seirin’s power forward, and the redhead made him tasted jealousy.

Now, he had been in relationship with Kagami for almost two months, and he was already jealous of three people.

First, his former shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine knew that he made no sense. Tetsu was his bestfriend and because of his help, he could make Kagami his boyfriend. He wasn’t suppose to be jealous of Tetsu. But his feelings didn’t think so. Tetsu was really close to Kagami. Aomine knew that Tetsu was Kagami’s current shadow, he shouldn’t wonder why they were really close outside or inside the court and shit, but he couldn’t help but feeling jealous towards Tetsu. He could be with Kagami longer than him. Most of the time, Kagami chose practice with Tetsu over one on one with him, and even sometimes Kagami brought Tetsu with him to Maji Burger when it supposed to be their _fucking_ date. It just drove Aomine crazy.

And for the first time in forever, he regretted his choice to be in Touou instead of Seirin.

“Don’t worry, Aomine-kun,” said Tetsu, one day after Aomine confronted him in Maji Burger while waiting for Kagami ordered his burgers’ pyramid.

Aomine didn’t respond to that. He just looked directly at Tetsu and hide his sigh when Kagami came with his burgers, smiled happily at his boyfriend and his bestfriend, and took a seat next to Aomine.

* * *

 

The second person, was Himuro Tatsuya. The reason was obvious. _The_ _fucking ring_.

Aomine was tired of all Kagami’s bullshit about brother and such. Kagami didn’t even took of the ring when they had sex! It pissed Aomine more than anything and whenever he saw the ring on Kagami’s neck, he felt like killing that Himuro guy.

He could try to throw away that fucking ring when Kagami was asleep, but he knew that it would only make his boyfriend mad at him, so he tried to tolerate it.

“Why don’t you just give him another ring or what?” Kise Ryouta already gave him advice, and Aomine kept thinking about it all the time, but he still couldn’t find anything more meaningful thing than a ring. In the end, Aomine still pissed, and he ended up blocking Himuro’s number from Kagami’s phone, _again_.

* * *

 

And the third one, was Seirin’s centre, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Aomine got jealous of Kiyoshi just since few minutes ago. He was now staying in Kagami’s apartment for the weekend, and he realized something.

_His boyfriend adored his senpai so friggin’ much_. He always talked about how kind Kiyoshi was, how he was a perfect older brother figure, how Kiyoshi still helped him practice afterhour, _how he liked it when Kiyoshi ruffled his head_ , and the list kept going on. So damn annoying.

“Just fuck him already,” Aomine said before he could think, and he knew immediately that he had made a big mistake.

Kagami stopped talking. Aomine knew that he was in trouble. He swallowed nervously, waiting for his boyfriend’s rage.

But instead of punching him like he usually did, Kagami just sighed.

Aomine encouraged himself to look at Kagami, and their gaze met. There is no anger in those crimson eyes. Instead, he found Kagami was smiling softly.

“What?” asked Aomine, confused.

“You know,” said Kagami, shifting his position in the sofa so he sat face to face with Aomine. “Kuroko told me about your jealousy the other day.”

Aomine’s eyes widened. Tetsu was so gonna die by Monday.

Kagami chuckled at Aomine’s reaction. “I’m flattered, Aomine, really, but you need to calm down. Kuroko was just a friend. Tatsuya was a brother. And Kiyoshi-senpai was just my senpai. Nothing more.”

Aomine managed to pout as manly as possible, and mumbled, “Yeah, easy to say because you never get jealous…”

But Kagami slapped his head lightly.

“What the…?”

Kagami sighed again. “Like hell I _never_ get jealous, Ahomine. I hate that apologetic mushroom in your team because you praised his cooking. I’m jealous of Momoi like you jealous of Tatsuya. And, fuck, I’m jealous of Kuroko too. You called him with his fucking first name. It annoyed me the most.”

Kagami stopped talking and Aomine froze. _He never knew…_

“But I trust you,” said Kagami again, smiled this time. “You should trust me too.”

“I trust you,” responded Aomine. “I don’t trust them.”

Kagami laughed at that, filled Aomine’s stomach with butterflies.

“It can’t be helped then, eh?” said Kagami. “What should I do to make you feel better?”

Aomine smirked, recognized an invitation. “You know what to do,” he answered, leaning closer to Kagami to kiss him.

Aomine hate feeling jealous, but at least now he knew that he wasn’t the only one.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry orz


End file.
